Eilig
by Am17
Summary: Tony hat es sehr eilig an sein Ziel zu kommen


Tony rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen durch das Hauptquartier des NCIS.  
Seine Umwelt nahm er dabei nicht wirklich war, so das die Agent ihm förmlich aus dem Weg springen  
mussten.

Wie so jetzt. Sie hat mir doch heute morgen noch gesagt das alles in Ordnung sei und ich ruhig zur Arbeit  
fahren sollte.  
Wenn Gibbs das hört wird er mich umbringen.

"Halt!" rief er den beiden Männern im Fahrstuhl zu, doch allem anschien nach hatten sie ihn nicht mehr  
gehört denn die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen sich vor seiner Nase.

Prima erst wird mich Gibbs umbringen und sie wird mich dann mit Hilfe von Abbys Puppen wiederbeleben nur um  
mich noch mal zu töten.

Wie ein Irrer drückte er auf die Abwärtstaste des Lift und hoffte das dieser so schnell wie  
möglich kommen würde.  
Die Zahlen der Stockwerke änderten sich viel zu langsam für seinen Geschmack.  
Innerlich platze er fast vor Anspannung.

Endlich sprang die Anzeige auf Drei um und die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich.  
Tony wollte schon hinein stürmen wurde aber von einem Ruf unterbrochen.

"Agent DiNozzo."  
Tony drehte sich um und sah wie Direktor Vance aus einer der Türen auf dem Flur hinter ihm trat.  
"Direktor Vance. Was kann ich für sie tun Sir?"  
"Der Bericht über den Simon-Fall hätten schon vor einer Woche auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen  
sollen."  
"Entschuldigen sie Direktor. Sie haben den Bericht morgen früh als erstes auf dem Tisch."  
"Das hoffe ich für sie DiNozzo, sonst haben sie für die nächsten Wochen Innendienst."  
"Ja wohl, Sir."

Während der Direktor Tony ermahnt hatte hatten sich die Fahrstuhltüren erneut geschlossen und  
für Tony ging die Warterei von vorne los.  
In der Tiefgarage öffneten sich die Türen und ein aufgeregter Tony DiNozzo stürmte aus diesem  
auf seinen Parkplatz zu.

Als er endlich in seinem Wagen saß strich er sich mit seinem Handrücken über die Stirn.  
Er versuchte sich wieder Unterkontrolle zu bringen und atmete tief durch.  
Doch seine Hände waren so zittrig, das er seinen Schlüssel fallen lies.  
Noch immer angeschnallt tastete er mit seiner rechten Hand in seinem Fußraum herum auf der suche nach seinem Schlüsselbund.

Seine Finger ertasteten den Anhänger den ihm Ziva ihm vor zwei Jahren zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.  
„Endlich." stöhnte Tony und nahm den Schlüssel aus dem Fußraum und steckte ihn in die Zündung.  
Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhr er aus der Tiefgarage des NCIS heraus und machte sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus.  
Bei seiner riskanten Fahrweise machte er dieses mal Gibbs und Ziva alle ehre.  
Ihn kümmerte es nicht, das er rote Ampel überfuhr und weit über dem Geschwindigkeitslimit fuhr.  
Wenn er dafür eine Anzeige bekommen sollte würde er einfach sagen er war im Auftrag des NCIS unterwegs war.

Ohne den Blinker zu setzten fuhr Tony auf den Parkplatz des Krankenhauses und suchte sich einen platz für seinen Wagen.  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis er einen Platz gefunden hatte der relativ nahe am Eingang lag.  
Schnell war er ausgestiegen, schloss die Tür und ging auf direktem Wege ins Krankenhaus.

Er hatte gerade die Lobby betreten, das auch schon eine Krankenschwester auf ihn zu kam.  
„MR. DiNozzo. Schön das sie da sind. Sie werden schon erwartet. Zimmer 419. Am besten sie beeilen sich." sagte die Krankenschwester und verabschiedete sich von Tony.  
Nach einer kurzen Fahrt mit dem Fahrstuhl war er im vierten Stockwerke angekommen und hatte dieses betreten.  
Doch weit kam er nicht, den sein Handy klingelte.  
Ohne zuschauen nahm er ab und ging weiter.  
„DiNozzo?" fragte er.  
„DiNozzo wo bist du? Ich habe dir gesagt, wenn du noch einmal einfach abhaust feuere ich dich." drang Gibbs Stimme an sein Ohr.  
„Boss ich kann das erklären ..." fing er an doch wurde von seinem Boss unterbrochen.  
„Es ist mir egal ob du das erklären kannst du ..." doch auch Gibbs wurde unterbrochen, als eine Frauenstimme auf dem Flur im Krankenhaus ertönte.

„Wenn sie nicht gleich meinen Verlobten her schaffen breche ich ihnen alle Knochen im Arm."  
„Miss beruhigen sie sich bitte. Wir haben ihren Verlobten erreicht. ER müsste jeden Moment hier sein." beruhigte eine andere Frauenstimme die erste.  
„Tony?" fragte Gibbs.  
„Boss?"  
„War es das wonach es sich angehört hat?"  
„Ähm ... Ja?"  
„Viel Glück." sagte Gibbs noch bevor er auflegte.

Irritiert steckte der Agent sein Handy weg und betrat das Zimmer aus dem die Stimmen gekommen waren.  
„Mr. DiNozzo, endlich. Würden sie Miss David bitte sagen das sie uns aufhören soll zu drohen?" fragte einer der Ärzte.  
Tony grinste nur und sprach dann: „Sie wissen doch wie schwangere Frauen sind die in den Wehen liegen."  
„Hallo Schatz. Wie geht es dir denn." fragte er Ziva.  
„Ich bringe dich um, so geht es mir und deine Tochter will einfach nicht raus aus meinem Bauch."  
„Noch nicht geboren und schon so stur wie ihre Mutter."


End file.
